Nim
Nimu, the Android Hero (ヒーロー), is a Human who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become an Android. Android Hero is one of the Android classes in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance Nimu's overall appearance resembles Android 17, the main differences are that he is younger, has his hair tied back, and has the Red Ribbon Army logo on his belt. In his GM and JM outfits, his overall appearance resembles Super 17. Biography ''Victory Mission'' In Victory Mission, Nimu is a Human who uses the Android Hero as his avatar in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He is first seen with his two comrades, a boy named Genome and a girl named Nico. In chapter 9, Nimu faces Tsumuri in the first round of a tournament. Tsumuri tries to win using a Super Saiyan 3 Broly card, but Nimu makes a counterattack using his Android 17/Android 18 card. After that, Tsumuri fuses with Piccolo and Nimu brings out Super Android 13. Nimu eventually defeats Tsumuri, and he is then put against Beat for the second round of the tournament. When his grandfather Dr. Auto summons Black Smoke Shenron, Nimu is kidnapped and brainwashed by Oceanus Shenron. Beat faces him and eventually frees him from Oceanus Shenron. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' trailer In the fifteenth promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (GM9 trailer), floating above the battlefield, the Android Hero and the two other Android avatars are shown watching the battle of GT Goku, Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks against Super 17, General Rilldo, Cell, and Frieza. Techniques and special abilities *'Hikou' – A device which gives Androids the ability to fly. *'Whirlwind Spin' – Used by Nimu when he becomes fully possessed by Oceanus Shenron. Deck Nimu's primary character is Super 17 in both his base and Cell absorbed forms. Nimu uses an Android-based set of characters. When facing off against Armadillo he uses Android 17, Android 18, Super 17, and Perfect Cell, and later has his Super 17 absorb Perfect Cell to become Super 17 (Cell absorbed). While possessed by Oceanus Shenron he uses once again uses Android 17 but this time also uses Hell Fighter 17, Semi-Perfect Cell, and Super Android 13. During the battle he has his Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 fuse into Super 17, and after being freed from possession uses his Super 17 (Cell absorbed) again. Forms and power ups Class-up Thanks to gaining this state when take over by Oceanus Shenron, Nimu possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in Victory Mission. The Android Hero can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up After breaking out of the control of Oceanus Shenron thanks to Beat, Nimu takes on the Super Class-up state, he then proceeds to attack and easily knock around Oceanus Shenron. The Android Hero can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. Gallery AndroidHeroArt.png AndroidHeroAlt.png|The Android Hero in his GM alternate outfit NimuJMOutfitArt.png|The Android Hero in his JM alternate outfit Super Class-up Nimu.png|The Android Hero in his JM alternate outfit Oceanus Nimu.png|An evil Nimu in Victory Mission DBHeroes Future.png|The Android Hero with his team Nimu Explosion.JPG|The Android Hero uses an Explosive Wave References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters